The present invention relates to communication networks. More specifically, the invention relates to fault tolerant wireless networks.
Many companies, both large and small, offer guest internet access through the company's network. This allows visitors to conveniently access their own company's network through the internet. Guest wireless internet access provides greater convenience by allowing the visitor to access the internet without the bother of physically connecting to the company's network.
Allowing non-employees access to a company's network, however, creates a security risk because the guest access may be used as an entry point into the company's network. Furthermore, guest internet access is usually viewed as a non-critical system that does not require the redundant failover systems associated with the company's “critical” computer systems. Therefore, there remains a need for a fault tolerant wireless access system.